when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
List of USRAC Invasion Targets
"Oh great! Well, that's just freaking great man! Now what the heck am I supposed to do?! With the USRAC having its sights on not only the whole world, but also any other worlds we've visited or we haven't visited there before, we're in some pretty crap now man! I fear that the USRAC might target my village as well! I can't let this thing happen!" --Su Ji-Hoon, A Chess Game Between Freedom and Tyranny List of Targets *Adventure Bay (PAW Patrol) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command decided that they would invade Adventure Bay, destroy the PAW Patrol Lookout, defeat the PAW Patrol and replace them with the LAPA Patrol, a Sovietified version of the PAW Patrol.) *Atlas (RWBY) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would only start the Atlesian Social Revolution so that its own agents, led by Mary Joy Larionova, will help the revolters turn this kingdom into the Atlesian SSR after the USRAC militias and the Atlesian people overthrew King Vi III.) *Axle City (Blaze and the Monster Machines) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would conquer this monster truck-filled city and recruit its residents to join the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army.) *Beacon Academy (RWBY) (The Second Beacon War is made as a second attempt for the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire, including many other allies from the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star to retake this Huntsman academy, which it failed earlier in the Beacon War. Unlike the first one, it was succeeded by the help of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command.) *Big Swirl Island (Top Wing) (After the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Air Force is looking for an all-kid team for this military branch, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command said that their time is right to invade Big Swirl Island and turn Top Wing Academy into Verkhneye Krylo Academy.) *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) (Sakharland wanted to take over Candy Kingdom so that Sugarland might get humiliated also.) *Castlehaven (Nella the Princess Knight) (Being a joint protectorate of Erathia, Azeroth, Cyrodiil and the Order Empire, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would be able to conquer this kingdom so that the USRAC may be able to get access to fantasy weapons.) *Charmville (The Little Charmers are wanted to be Rubyists so the Soviet Preschool Girls decided to invade Charmville and replace the Charmers with their Sovietified form, the Little Charodeyka.) *Chomp City (Chomp Squad) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command resurrected the long-extinct dinosaurs in real life and told the Beleninsk Pact to invade the entire city, siege the Chomp Squad Headquarters, defeat the Chomp Squad and create the Chavkat Squad, a Sovietified version of the Chomp Squad.) *Clowndonia (Cuphead) (Since JoJo is wanted for being a Preschool Girls member, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command could get an advantage on invading this clown-themed country that is ruled by Beppi the Clown, and capture him.) *Earthia (Heroes of Might and Magic III) (The death of Elizabeth II may have impacted the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth of Nations, but this leaves Erathia prone to such invasions by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command.) *Far Far Away (Shrek) (When the Redcoat Socailist Union and the Roman Socialist Empire helped the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command acquire magical units, fairytale-themed units and medieval era units, their time is right to invade the kingdom and capture Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots, then conquer it once and for all.) *Finland (Real Life) (Remembering the Winter War, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would take advantage on invading this country amidst winter once again.) *France (Real Life) (Since France always surrenders, as stated by racial stereotypical cartoons, this country would be perfect for its eventual downfall.) *Heartlake City (Lego Friends) (After Heartlake City is saved from swindlers during the events of Friends: Girls on a Mission, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, along with some assistance from the Coalition of the Red Star, wanted to turn Heartlake City into Serdtsegrad, hence its name in Russian. Also, they might plan to kill the Lego Friends Team.) *Honeyland (Cuphead) (Formerly known as "Honeycomb Herald," the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would go on a hunt to capture Rumor Honeybottom.) *Hong Kong (Real Life) (China wanted Hong Kong back from the South Chinese Government of the Republic of China, so the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command decided to invade this city.) *Indonesia (Real Life) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Fauwan, the Tay Son Nation, the Southern Song Dynasty and Tondo would invade Indonesia so that they would revive Majapahit for the Beleninsk Pact.) *Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) (This will be a perfect location for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to have these isles conquered by them, thus starting the Inkwell Isle Wars.) *Inkwell Isle One (Cuphead) (This part of Inkwell Isle would be the first step for the USRAC conquest of Inkwell Isle to take.) *Inkwell Isle Two (Cuphead) (This part of Inkwell Isle would be the second step for the USRAC conquest of Inkwell Isle to take.) *Inkwell Isle Three (Cuphead) (This part of Inkwell Isle would be the final step, unless they discover Inkwell Isle Four, for the USRAC conquest of Inkwell Isle to take.) *Littleton (Polly Pocket) (The invasion of Littleton is intended to steal the old Pocket Locket blueprints and upgrade it into Karmannyy-1.) *New York City (Real Life) (Since it was the first location to be invaded by the Soviet Union in Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2, it was done in real life by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Comand and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star.) *Paris (Real Life) (This city of lights is perfect for France's impending defeat once the city is conquered.) *Philippines (Real Life) (Wanted to revive the pre-colonial state of Tondo and the late 19th century-era breakaway state of the Tagalog Republic, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would invade the Philippines.) *Playa Verde (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) (When Dora Marquez is wanted on the list as a Rubyist, the time will come for the Explorer Girls to die and conquer the entire city.) *Poland (Real Life) (They want to turn Poland back to a communist state after decades of being a democratic state after the Cold War.) *Samurai Union (When the Cold Breeze Blows Away) (Having Sovietified versions of samurais and ashigarus, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command wants to destroy the Samurai Union so that South Japan would get humiliated.) *Schnee Family Home (RWBY) (Fauwan committed to capture the Schnee siblings and the SDC members so that the FPLA attacked dust factories and save Faunus slaves with the help of USRAC militias, and they will invade the Schnee Family Home in order to make the SDC have its own crisis in the Dust Wars (also knwon as the Sino-Schnee War).) *Shelter 17 (Pound Puppies) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command wanted to free the dogs and puppies of Shelter 17 and then take over the city for a Doggie Revolution.) *South Japan (Alternate History) (North Japan wanted to reunify South Japan under its own government so that the Empire of the Rising Sun could expand its own territories.) *South Korea (Real Life) (North Korea wanted to reunify South Korea so that the united Korea would be a Juche one. *South Vietnam (Cold War/Real Life) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command resurrected the Viet Cong and created the Tay Son Nation so that they would liberate South Vietnam from capitalism and Rubyism like what they did in the Vietnam War. The Grand Alliance would be lost by the USRAC's supplies in order to help the Viet Cong, the Tay Son Nation and invade Lucy Loud's country.) *Sparkton Hills (Rusty Rivets) (Frankie Fritz requested the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to kill Rusty Rivets and Ruby Ramirez so that they would both join Liam McLoud in hell and invade Sparkton Hills.) *Sugarland (Cuphead) (At first, they were attacked and stole candies that Baroness Von Bon Bon made after they were suffering starvation, but when they have to establish Sakharland, they will have to invade Sugarland so that Sakharland wanted to destroy Baroness von Bon Bon after she has her own modernized army.) *Taiwan (Real Life) (Boris Motovov announced that Taiwan must be invaded by Fauwan and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command so that they will help China and the Redcoat Union take over the island for a supposed Chinese reunification under the PRC government. *Thailand (Real Life) (Wanting to revive Ayutthaya as a communist monarchy, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would take over Thailand and bring back Ayutthaya.) *Turkey (Real Life) (Turkey has been in a perpetual war since Serbia had been attacked by Muslims in Europe for centuries, so the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command decided to take over this nation for Serbia since they are both of Slavic blood and complexion.) *Umi City (Team UmiZoomi) (When Team UmiZoomi are the heroes of this city, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command wanted to defeat that team and replace them with Team UmiUvelichiti, then they wanted to rename Umi City into Umigrad.) *United Kingdom (Real Life) (With Queen Elizabeth II's death leading to the British Crisis, this left the United Kingdom a weak spot for such peril that would possibly happen anytime, but then a few years later, the Werman Reich has to invade the UK with the help of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command so that both of them will have to invade the country and punish this kingdom for Brexit, then King Charles III would be exiled with his royal family to Inkwell Isle.) *Vale (RWBY) (Last time in the Beacon War and the invasion of Vale, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire, including many other allies from the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, failed to take over Vale, but thanks to the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, they succeeded also.) *West Germany (Real Life) (East Germany wanted to reunite with West Germany under its government.) *Zahramay Falls (Shimmer and Shine) (The Unified Soviet Red Assault Command decided to seek oil and magic as their resources that this country had needed for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army.) Category:Lists